Personality Flaws
by amrgirl59
Summary: Basically the baseball scene from James' point of veiw, but there are some personality flaws. Edward is overprotective and cocky. James takes his leadership to seriously. Victoria is clingy and immature, and Laurent is an idiot. one-shot.


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot that I had in mind. sorry if it is so short. this is my first one-shot, so thanks for clicking, and reading, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

* * *

The first sign we had of them existing was the noise they were making. We could hear it from miles away, and I was sure that some humans closer to them could hear it, too. So was ran. We ran to them, to join their game.

* * *

"James, we should go. There are more of them than us."

"Shut the hell up Laurent. We'll go when I want to," I snapped.

"No. if I want to go, I'll go."

"Fine. Go then." I glared, and put my arm around Victoria, who was huddled against me. I could tell that all of mine and Laurent's arguing scared her; she didn't want it to break out into a physical fight. She was worried for me. I found it sweet and pathetic how much she needed and relied on me.

"Ok, I'll stay. Are we going to their game?" Laurent sighed.

"No!" Victoria shook her head violently. Her annoy, high-pitched voice just made me more pissed, and I shoved her away from me. She squealed, and grabbed me again.

"Of course we are going to their game. Why else would we be here?"

"Good food selections?"

"That was a rhetorical question, Laurent, you idiot."

"No. I don't wanna," Victoria said.

"So? That's not my problem. Let's go." We started running, with Laurent in the front. When meeting another coven, we always took that position so they couldn't tell I was the leader. We got to the clearing, but they had stopped their game. We walked forward to meet the line they had formed.

"Hello. My name is Laurent. We were nearby, and heard you playing, and we wanted to see if we could join you for your game."

"I'm Carlisle," the blonde male who was obviously the leader said, "How far-"

"What's with the human?" I interrupted. The guy standing in front of her growled, and slipped into a crouch. What's his problem?

"She's mine. You can't have her. Don't even think about it. I'll know if you do," he snarled.

"Think of what? How can you know?"

"I'm a mind reader, and you know what I mean." Is he like high or something? I had no clue what me meant. He smirked, and cocked an eyebrow. So that's what he meant.

"I'm not going to-" I started to say.

"Ah, but you just did. Esme, take Bella back to the house so I can kick this son of a bitch's ass."

"No!" Victoria cried, and flung herself in front of me. One of the other females led the human to their Jeep close by. Another female and the leader, Carlisle, followed them. The big buff guy spoke up as the vehicle started, the drove out of the clearing.

"Edward, what did he do this time?"

"James was thinking dirty thoughts about Bella," Edward said innocently. I shoved Victoria back, but she latched on to my waist yet again. If they were sending some of their group home, why did they keep the little girl here? She did look slightly familiar...oh!

"She can see the future." Wow, he really can read minds. She was almost an old victim of mine... but she escaped, and another vampire changed her.

"I take it she saw us coming?"

"And other stuff," Edward said viciously. He looked at Victoria. "If you don't like her, why do you keep her around? Just ditch her."

"No. He likes me," Victoria whispered, staring at me.

"Really? I think I would know. He keeps you around just for looks and-"

"Shut up. Now," I growled.

"-Sex," Edward finished.

"No. he doesn't." Victoria said, maybe a little less intensely.

"Victoria, stop acting like such a baby. He's lying. Let's go. Laurent, come on." I stepped back, pulling Victoria with me. Laurent followed.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Laurent!" I shouted once we were a safe distance away.

"How is it my fault?!"

"You're the one who wanted to join their game so badly!"

"No, you did. I wanted to leave, and forget about all of this!"

"Really? Victoria, whose fault do you think it is?"

"Umm...James, what did Edward mean?" She changed the subject.

"Nothing. Just answer the question." I grabbed her arm, and threw her into a tree. "Who do you think is at fault here?"

"Laurent," she answered faithfully.

"Good girl. Laurent, go, but come back in about 3 hours."

"No. I won't. I'm tired of how you think you can push Victoria and I around however you like. I'm leaving, and if she has the sense to, Victoria should do the same. We aren't your pieces of crap to shove around and fuck with." He turned around and started walking away when Victoria spoke up.

"Don't bring me into this. I can speak for myself. You two might think I am incapable of it, but I am not a two year old. Both of you treat me like it, though. Neither of you seem to understand that I can injure you just as easily as you can do to me," she seethed. Laurent rolled his eyes, and continued walking out.

"Ok, I won't stop you if you want to go. Like Laurent said, I don't own either of you." I looked at Victoria for emphases on the last part.

"Who says I'm going? I said I can speak for myself, and that wasn't it. James, Edward was right. You are using me, but probably not for looks, only for sex. It's not like I don't know that, and I don't really care. I'll stay with you James." She waved at Laurent. "See ya!"

"No, it's fine, I'll stay," Laurent said.

"God, can't you just make up your mind already? Are you staying or leaving." I questioned.

"I just said I'm staying. Is that fine with you?"

"No, it's not. You never stand on your own. You're just as insecure as Victoria is-oh. Never mind." I hadn't meant to say that.

"What did you call me?" Victoria continued on without being answered. "You think I'm insecure? That I depend on you too much? Well, then, I guess that I should go. All three of us should part separate ways. It will be easier for Laurent and me to get away from you." She spun around on her heel, and started walking about of sight.

"Damn it, Victoria don't..." Laurent turned around and walked away. "Laurent...wait..." they had both disappeared. I had list all of my small coven. But that didn't bother me. I was a tracker, a hunter, and there was something else I had to do.


End file.
